caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Icilan/Quick Tips
I have no idea where to add such information, as they could range from Industries to Combat to Conspiracies. Skipping Storyline in Storyline Mode: In Your Bunker, enter Your Room and read the Map of the Tribal Region. Go to Lintu while skipping Silos and begin your mark in a much easier region than where you start off with in Sandbox Mode (i.e: Alkubra Region). This means that you can work your Missions fully equipped with Grenade Launchers (from the Gun Store in Ausz), a Horse/Camel caravan, and plenty of Boryokudan (or any other kind of) mercenaries ready to tear apart the region, for a good cause or for Teh Evulz. Mercenaries *Remember that their initial hiring fee may be higher than their minimum accepted wage. Set their price and press "Min." to see if you can lower their salary further. *Mercenaries who were once-defeated enemy units will have their relationship set to zero, if they are of a bandit Faction. This makes them able to be re-hirable in case you failed to pay their salary (whilst others hired from Towns can turn hostile the moment their contract's terminated). *Icilan suggests getting Mercenaries with salaries lower than 5,000.00. *Some of the best Mercenaries are from the Boryokudan bandit group, who are generally easy to dispatch once the player can take on any bandit from the Qubba/Federation region. Be wary that getting their morale back up is difficult due to many of them having near-perfect, if not perfect, Intelligence. Remember, to hire a prisoner/escorted, their morale must be ~30+ and ~40+ respectively. **This, in turn, also has an effect on Caravan Morale - Smart Prisoners with low morale will lower Mercenary Morale if they do not have equal or higher Intelligence. *Mercenaries who gained a lot of skills and experience will spike their wages if dismissed 'and left in a Town. *'Yunocchi '''is absolutely adorable. Industries *As long as a Town produces a base resource, one can make an Industry self-sufficient in a Town, even if such a resource does not appear in the Market (i.e: A Lizard Industry in a Town which produces Insects but cannot feed its citizens adequately enough for a surplus). *You can force some Industries own by a Town to close down if its population grows over its carrying capacity. This only works with Food-related Industries and if another Food Industry is available for purchase currently. (i.e: Drushlak has an Insect Industry it refuses to sell. However, since the Town already cannot feeds its population due to a lack of Forage, the player can fill the Town with people whilst employing people in the Forage and Sheep Industry privately-owned by them. Eventually, Insect workers will "migrate" and fuse with either the player's Industries or (strangely) the Well Industry, effectively allowing for the Insect Industry to be bought by the player. In theory, this could work with Tara'koona, the only other producer of Beans, and other Towns) *Some of the best places to start an Industry are Botxo, Tobar, and Towns that have an Alcohol Industry available. *In order to ensure an Industry is self-sufficient in a Town, make sure what it consumes does not exceed a Town's production rate of that resource (i.e: Consuming more Goat Milk than a Town can produce). Weaponry *To ensure maximum prisoners, use weaker weaponry, such as the Assault Rifles (or M1 Garand) or Luger Pistols. **Alternately, in '''Hard Mode, you can use HPBT Rifles '''and score single, high-damage hits to destroy morale without dealing large '''Bleeding Damage. *To ensure maximum damage output, try Bolt-Action Rifles '''(or the '''M21 Sniper Rifle) with HPBT Bullets over Assault Rifles, as they still deal more damage than AP or FMJ rounds, even against armor. *The use of Rocket/Grenade Launchers '''is strongly discouraged if the player wishes to loot Horses, Cattle, or '''especially Umi Alphas. *Flamethrowers have EXTREMELY low range - May not be worth buying unless one wants to roast Rovers. *In Hard Mode, bleeding is doubled '''- If one wants prisoners, '''try not to shoot an enemy with too many rounds, or they will receive bleeding damage in the 20s, 30s, or even higher. Category:Blog posts